


Hospital Visit

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [19]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Benjamin receives a visit while he's stuck in the hospital.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Benjamin Tallmadge
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Kudos: 3
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Star Wars/Space AU' or 'honey'.
> 
> My idea for this is taking characters from Turn and putting them in the Imperial Agent storyline from Star Wars: the Old Republic, specifically the second chapter.

Benjamin Tallmadge hesitated a long moment before he pressed the button to send a letter to Legate (or Cipher Nine to Imperial Intelligence). Finally, he pressed 'send' and slumped back against the pillow. "Kriff."

"Benjamin!" The door to his room at the medcenter opened to admit a familiar and welcome sight. "Are you all right?"

He smiled as his husband hurried to his bedside. "Hello, Yves. I'm fine."

"You were hurt." Yves Lafayette took Ben's hand in both of his.

Ben nodded, drawing Yves' head down to his for a soft kiss. "Yes, but I'll be fine."

"I won't ask you to stop doing this." Yves pressed his forehead against Ben's. "Please try to be more careful in the future."

He chuckled, and then winced, putting a hand to his side. "I'm always careful, Yves, but it's not always enough. You know that."

"I do know." Yves sighed and turned to pull a chair closer so he could hold Ben's hand while they talked. "I know you can't share details, but was it worth being hurt?"

Ben nodded firmly, squeezing Yves' hand gently. "Yes, it absolutely was. I heard from Townsend and he said the mission was a success, despite my injuries."

"Good." Yves kissed the back of Ben's hand.

Ben kissed the back of Yves' hand in turn. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Cast of Characters
> 
> Cipher Nine/Legate: John André  
> Ardun Kothe: Robert Townsend  
> Hunter: Robert Rogers/Austin Roe  
> Chance: Benjamin Tallmadge  
> Sabre: Anna Strong  
> Wheel: Abe Woodhull
> 
> I might write more. We'll see.


End file.
